1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data storage, and more particularly to recovery of data access.
2. Background Art
As data processing becomes ubiquitous, users are increasingly demanding that data be both mobile and secure. Although networks, such as the Internet, can transmit data from one computer to another, users often must identify and transmit the data they need to the proper destination. Unfortunately, the data may fail to be transmitted due to firewalls, proxies, spam blockers, size limitations, technical error, or human error. Further, it is not always practical for users to guess what data is needed at a future time and the location of the need. The data is also often routed through unsecure servers or network devices which can intercept the data and further compromise security.
As a result of these problems, users often load data on USB memory devices (e.g., a memory stick) and carry data with them. Unfortunately, USB memory devices can be stolen and accessed by thieves. Some USB memory devices have passwords which must be entered on the host computer before accessing the stored data. However, the password can be cracked (e.g., a brute force attack) and the data accessed.
Some USB memory devices lock the stored data after a predetermined number of password attempts have been made to prevent data theft. Unfortunately, the lock is often easy to reset. Further, the attacker can make a copy of the data stored in the USB memory device, enter the predetermined number of password attempts, delete the data, recopy the data, and enter new password attempts. This process can be repeated until successful thereby inevitably accessing the data.
It is not uncommon for a single master password or backdoor to be installed within a USB memory device to allow a corporate officer (e.g., the CIO) access to an employee's data stored within the USB memory device. Unfortunately, a single master password may be compromised which may provide access to all or most of the USB memory devices. Further, third-parties may provide the single master password or backdoor for the USB memory device. As a result, the number of people with access to the USB memory device may grow thereby reducing the device's security.